Love is a Joke without a Punch Line
by Lookimemo
Summary: When Sakura falls in love with Naruto what will Hanata do to retaliate? Who will get Naruto's heart? Rated for language, adult themes and future lemons.


**Love is a Joke without a Punch Line**

A/N: This is my First attempt at a fan fic so I hope you like it! I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does.

Just so you know everyone is 18 and Tsunade has awoken from her coma to regain her position as Hokge.

Chapter 1: Cat Fight!

"YEAH! We've finally reached the village!!" Naruto screamed to his teammates Sakura and Hinata. "Man that was tough mission, eh Sakara-chan?"

"Yeah it was. I'm tired." Sakara said with a yawn. "How 'bout you Hinata?"

"I'm a little tired but I'm ok." Hinata said quietly.

"That's good to know!" Naruto said with smile causing Hinata to blush slightly.

As they trio entered the village they split up. Naruto's first stop after a hard mission was of course Ichiruka Ramen. Sakura headed to the Hokage tower to deliver the mission report to Tsunade . Hinata went to the Hyuuga estate to relax.

(Hokage's Office)

"Is good job on the mission Sakura but I needa talk to woman to woman for a sec." Tsunade said with a large grin.

Sakura had a quizzical face when she heard this. "Ummm…sure about what though."

"It is about Naruto. I've seen the way you've been staring at him and I've heard you when you're asleep during the nightshift at the hospital. You love him don't you?"

Sakura had a deep blush on her face she heard Tsunade's words. "H-how d-did y-ou fi-find out?"

"Well when I was walking into the Tower last month I heard 'YES OH YES *pant pant pant* RIGHT THERE DON'T STOP NARUUUUUTOOOO!!' coming from the supply closet so I went to my desk and pulled out the vision orb and put on you and you were all alone. And Shizune also told me she heard you moaning in the hospital. When she went in you were asleep in the coma ward and calling out Naruto's name."

Sakura's blush went 10 shades darker. "You're right I do love him."

"And I don't blame ya. He's grown incredibly sexy since he came back from training with Jiriya. All I'm saying is stop masturbating in the supply closet and ask him out already then you can get it for real" Tsunade said with a very lecherous grin.

"H-hai" Sakura said as she left Tsunade's office, never losing that dark red blush.

(Hinata's room)

"Oh Naruto…" Hinata said quietly "I'm an idiot…even after I said I loved him I still didn't make a move on him." Hinata sat on her bed quietly remembering the day she tried so desperately to protect her love.

Hinata just sat in her room thinking of what to do until it hit her. "That's it!" she said to herself. "If he won't make the first move I will!" she got up from her bed and quickly hurried to Ichiruka Ramen hoping Naruto was still there.

(Ichiruka Ramen)

"Thanks old man, I'll be back tomorrow." Naruto said waving good bye. As he turned to leave he smacked head first into Hinata.

"OW!" Both of them yelled simultaneously.

"I'm sorry about that Hinata-chan, I didn't see ya there." Naruto said still rubbing his head.

"No, no it was my fault Naruto-kun" Hinata said apologetically.

"Why were you in such a rush anyway Hinata-chan?"

"W-well I w-was g-going to-to a-ask y-you i-if…" Hinata's voice trailed off as her blush began to grow. "I w-was w-wondering i-if."

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura said from a short distance cutting off Hinata.

"Hey Sakura, whatcha need?"

"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything Friday?" Sakura asked with a growing blush.

Naruto thought for a second. "Nothing that I can think of…why do you ask?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to g-." Sakura was cut off by Hinata.

"Sakura, can I speak with you in private?" Hinata said as she grabbed her arm and dragged her around the corner. "Naruto-kun just stay there, k?" she called back to him.

"What the hell is going on Sakura!" Hinata said as they left Naruto's hearing distance.

"I was going to ask him out…I think I fell in love with him." Sakura said with her mind wandering to thoughts of Naruto.

"You know I love him Sakura what the fuck!?"

"But I love him too so bitch you better not get in the way!" Sakura said about to push passed Hinata.

"Oh you did not just say that"

"What you gonna do about it huh? Bitch!"

"You're the bitch!" Hinata screamed at the pink haired girl and tackled her.

"Get off of me you whore!"

"Fuck you flat-chested slut he's mine!"

At that very moment Kiba turned around corner and spotted the scene. "Hey everbody over here cat fight! Cat fight!" As Kiba shouted Lee, Chouji, Sai, Shikamaru, and Shino appeared.

"10 BUCKS ON HINATA!" Chouji said

"I'll take that bet." Said Sai. "Go Sakura I have 10 bucks on ya!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Shino," Kiba said "You're getting this on tape right?"

"You kidding? Why wouldn't I tape this?" Shino said with a smile.

"No way I'm giving him to you billboard brow!" Hinata screamed tugging at Sakuras hair.

"Fucking skank get offa me!"

"What the fuck is going on here!" said a very scary voice that immediately caused the girls to stop.

"Guys, its Tsunade-sama!" Kiba shouted. "Everyone run and protect the tape!"

The guys scattered as Tsunade picked up both girls by the collar. "Explain now!"

"This flat bitch tried to steal my Naruto" Hinata sceamed.

"He's mine you rich little skank!"

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Tsunade said as she knocked their heads together. "Look I got the perfect solution for both of you. We are gonna have ourselves a little competition for Naruto's heart."

Both girls looked at each other then back to Tsunade. "A competition?" they both asked simultaneously.

A/N: I hope you all liked the first chapter. There is more to come so don't worry. Rate and review!


End file.
